Forced back in
by oliverpowell511
Summary: Set soon after Ahsoka leaves in "Wrong Jedi" and she is about to be shoved back into her old life, based on the series star wars the clone wars spoiler alert for season 5 episode 20. Mostly based Around Anakin, and Ahsoka, enjoy.Not really sure about the rating.
1. Pronologue

**Set soon after the season finale of 'Wrong jedi' spoiler alert for season 5 this chapters just to briefly bring people up to speed on who hasn't seen the episode. Or the season so far.**

Anakin, sprinted to Calling her name "Ahsoka I need to talk to you." he called, she stopped and turned around he stopping in front of her."Why doing this?" he asked catching his breath.

"the council didn't trust me, so how can I trust them or myself?" she asked.

"what about me? I believed in you, I stood by you!."he reminded her, his hand on his chest.

"I know you believe in me Anakin, and I'm grateful I really am. But this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer, not any more." she explained.

"The order is you life. You can't just throw it away like this! Ahsoka, you are making a huge mistake." He said trying to reason with her.

She looked into his eyes" Maybe, but I have to do this on my own, without the council, and without you." she said turning away.

"I understand, more than you realise." he paused. " I understand, wanting to walk away." he said. She turned and hugged him, tight and warm hug.

"I know" she said pulling away and walking to the steps down the temple. Tears falling from her eyes, Anakin, watched as his padawan, freind, partner and practically his daughter walked away, not once looking back, he watched as she fell from his vision from which he was certian was the last time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Surprises in store for this chapter. Note that I've Note that the only episode of season 5 I have seen is he last three.**

5 weeks later:

Ahsoka, was in her home still on coruscant in her room. Meditating, trying her hardest not to think of her master or the order, Barris's betrayal or all the friends she had. As she was meditating a tear came down her eyes, even though her eyes were closed. She slowly started to breakdown, she cried even harder now then put her hand over her mouth and then wiped her eyes. She heard knocking on the door she walked to her door pressed the botton and it opened manually. She half expected it to be Anakin, but it was someone in-tiredly different. On the other end of the door she saw the face of Lux.

"Lux?"she said baffled. "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I needed to see you." He said.

"Come in." she said, inviting him in."how did you find me?"

"I've uh. I've been looking for a while, Jedi have never been easy to reach privately."

"Actually Lux, I guess you didn't hear, but, I uh I quit the order about a month ago." she informed him sitting down.

"What why?" He asked completely shocked."I thought the council was your life." he said confused.

"Yeah that's what Anakin, said." she informed him.

"what happened?" He asked sitting down, Ahsoka, explained everything to, Lux.

"God I'm sorry, Ahsoka, but why? Why didn't you go back?" Lux asked.

"after all that, it was to much for me to trust the council again." she said, he put his hand to hers, and they kissed, then suddenly Ahsoka, felt a energy go through her, literally and she dropped to the floor and looked at him, he was holding a handheld shock blaster.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka they took my sister." they both then heard a luaphter from a deep voice, which Ahsoka knew anywhere. Grevoius came in through the door.

"Good work, boy." the droid said, the voice was feared by most of the galaxy.

"Now what about my sister? We had a deal." Lux said never taking his eyes from the barely conscious, Ahsoka.

"I'm afraid deal, is terminated." and with that Grevious stabbed, Lux in the back with a green lightsaber he cried in pain then dropped dead to the floor."traitor."

"Lux,!" Ahsoka cried. Before falling completely unconscious.

Meanwhile, 200 miles away.

"AHSOKA!" Anakin, shouted waking up and waking Padme.

"Annie, what is it?" she asked.

"Ahsoka.." he simply said sweating and breathing.

"It was just a dream, Anakin." She assured him.

He puased, and finally said "your right, probably nothing." He laid back down cuddled up with, Padme and fell asleep with her.

**Review and say what you think, and yes he's dead sorry but I'm cruel. Updating soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

JEDI TEMPLE:

"Anakin" Obi-Wan said through the coms.

"Master, what is it?" Anakin, asked through the coms.

"Where are you? I haven't seen you in over a month." the Jedi master said.

"I was suspended, remember?" Anakin, said. Anakin had to be suspended because to distracted in the battlefield, Ahsoka leaving Hit him like a lightsaber to the heart.

"For Good reason." the jedi master reminded him.

"what is it?" he asked, he was quick to get to the point.

"you better get to the temple." His master said "there's something your going to want to see."

"okay I'm on my way."Anakin said.

30 MINUTES LATER

Anakin, met Obi-wan at the steps to the entrance of the temple.

"What is it master?" Anakin, asked slightly worried.

"we better get to the communications room." His old mentor said.

They got to the communications room,R2, Rex, master plo, Windu and, Yoda were there, Anakin really got.

"What's going on masters?" Anakin, asked.

"Watch this." Windu, said before pressing the activation button and then a hologram appeared. A hologram of ,Grevious.

"You will come to me, Skywalker or your little padawan" Ahsoka then appeared in the image handcuffed knealing on the floor, seemingly mostly unharmed physcally."Will have her lightsaber added to my collection." Grevious threatened."Dont think of bringing help fleet or my cruisers will blast you out of the sky. I am sending you the co-ordinates. The cyborg said.

"Master. please. dont" Ahsoka begged inbetween breaths, Grevious kicked, Ahsoka in her 's where the transmission ended. Anakin could barely stand, he grabbed the edge of the holo projector.

"I'm going." Anakin, said it wasn't a question.

"going alone, you are not." Yoda said.

"We have agreed to set up a rescue mission" plo koon, informed him.

"Who will exucute the mission?" Anakin, asked.

"Everyone in this room and no one outside this room" ObI-wan, said.

"your all going to risk your lives for, Ahsoka?" Anakin, asked.

"It's our fault that she's in this position."Windu said."we want to make this right."

"thank you Masters." Anakin, said."Rex, R2 you as well."

"Dont mention it sir, I could say the kid would do the same." Rex said.

"when do we go?" He asked.

"immediately." Yoda, said."waiting outside, a dropship is."

"lets go." Windu said.


	4. Chapter 3

"How are we going to get past the security in Grevious's fleet sir?" Rex, asked taking the controls of the drop got onto Plo-Koon's back.

"leave that to me, i can pull a few strings, just drop this thing off sabersonto beach." Anakin said.

"your going to Enrico, aren't you." Obi-wan said, it was a statement more than a question.

"The mans not so bad once you get to know him." Anakin, said, he met, Enrico when he was sixteen, he always sneaking out of the temple, ever since Obi-wan became his -wan didn't stop him because he wasn't so different in his teens.

"he's a bounty hunter, gambler, an ex-con and a pirate you only met after you snook out of the temple then you started going to high sucurity places." Obi-wan said. the other Jedi's raised their eyebrows.

"you snuck out of the temple?" Rex, asked, piloting the ship.

"All the time!" all the passengers said in unison, even R2.

Rex, dropped him In an alley next to the beach.

"Enrico!" Anakin, called out.

"skywalker!" a figure came out from the dark and revealed itself as a Trandoshan."long time no see."

"good to see ya." Anakin said hugging him then quickly pulling away.

"heard a lot story's about you, sparky." Enrico, said folding his arms. He nicknamed Anakin, sparky because he always knew how to repair things.

"yeah, done a lot."Anakin, said he didn't want to gloat.

"so what can I for ya sparky?" He Asked.

"I need a separatist ship." Anakin, said.

"what the hell have you done now?" He joked.

"This is serious." Anakin, said.

"okay, I've got dropships and a few fighters, from the separatists." the lizard said.

"thanks I'll take a dropship." he said.

"I've got a few destroyers as well." the lizard said.

"I'll take em. Ric I could really use your skills in this." Anakin, asked.

"why would i come?" Enrico, asked.

"It'll be extremely Dangerous." Anakin, said simply.

"I'll get my gun." Enrico, accepted. Like Anakin, he always craved danger.

SECRET SEPERATIST BASE: ALDERON.

Grevious, walked to the cells and turned off a blast shield to a , was on the other side, held by energy cuffs holding her arms to the ceiling.

"you are so like your master, little one."Grevious, said circling her.

"I've heard that before." Ahsoka, replied.

"your both so easy to trick."Grevious, said."both so weak."

"So why don't you let me down, and I'll show you just how weak I am." Ahsoka, spat.

,"I don't want you to hurt yourself, I want your master to see all the pain that I give you." Grevious.

"He will never come." Ahsoka, lied. He luaphed.

"so naive little one, he will come and you'll both suffer.


End file.
